


Insatiable

by hoomhum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Jim is a fucking tease, M/M, Omega Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoomhum/pseuds/hoomhum
Summary: Jim's heat is coming up soon and it's making Sebastian very anxious and excitable and frisky. Jim just wants to get some work done before he takes his 'vacation'.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my (soon to be deleted) LJ account sebastian_pie. Fill for a kink meme prompt.

Sebastian can smell it as soon as he steps into the flat. He drops his bag by the door and is at Jim’s side in seconds, leaning over the back of the couch to press his nose behind Jim’s ear. He inhales deeply.

“You’re close. Three days?”

“Mm,” Jim replies, distracted. “Friday, I think.”

“God,” Sebastian says, pulling in another deep breath of delicious, wonderful Jim-about-to-be-in-heat scent. He loves Jim all the time, but he loves him even better like this. “Fancy a shag?”

“Busy.” Jim flutters his hand over his shoulder, intent upon his laptop. “Be a dear and check on Sarkofsky, will you? I think he’s been taking liberties with our prisoner lately.”

Sebastian nips at Jim’s throat, lingering. “Just a quickie? You’ve got to be feeling it.”

“Go, Sebastian,” Jim growls. “I have a lot to get done by the weekend.”

Sebastian goes, takes care of Sarkofsky without incident and picks up Chinese on the way home. Jim may be an Omega, but he’s a criminal mastermind first and foremost which, Seb has learned, means he forgets to eat more often than not.

~

It’s probably a good thing that Jim has things to attend to that evening. It doesn’t lessen the fact that Sebastian wants him in bed, now preferably, but it does help Seb to focus on the things he needs to get done. He spends twenty minutes reassigning his hits for the weekend to other members of the team, making sure his schedule will be clear. He makes a list of supplies he’ll need to pick up from Tesco and puts in a load of laundry for good measure. Jim is obsessed with making sure the domestic chores are finished before he goes under; he’s irritable for days if he has to do any cleaning when he’s coming out of his heat.

Jim doesn’t come home when expected, complications in a heist keeping him at the office, so Seb plops himself down on the sofa, pressing his face into the cushions where Jim’s head had rested. He slides a hand into his pants. Just thinking of Jim sitting here has gotten him hard.

He doesn’t stroke himself, not at first. He keeps a firm pressure on his dick, from root to tip, and thinks of Jim. He’s going to be begging for it in a few days, desperate for Sebastian to fill him up. Jim’s arse will be slick and ready for him. Sebastian licks his palm and makes a fist, a tight, wet channel to thrust up into. He almost doesn’t hear the door being unlocked, but when the sound catches his attention he arches up, leaning his head back to get a whiff of Jim. He freezes.

“You smell like alpha.” He stands abruptly and moves to catch Jim in the hall, crowding him against a wall and knocking the files from his hands. “Why do you—“

“Well I wasn’t about to meet with a pair of gang leaders and smell like an omega, now was I?” Jim tells him, patiently kissing Sebastian’s lips. “Eau de Alpha, darling. No need to fuss.”

Sebastian licks a stripe up Jim’s cheek, just to be sure and, yes. He can taste the synthetic scent easily.

“You should’ve let me come with you,” he says. “They wouldn’t have dared touch you.”

“No one’s touched me but you.” Jim trails a hand down Sebastian’s torso and then runs it lightly over the bulge in Seb’s trousers. “And it looks like you’ve been enjoying your alone time.”

“Think you can help me out with this?” Sebastian asks, catching Jim’s mouth in a rough kiss. Jim smiles and pats his cheek.

“Later,” he says. “I’ve a meeting with a German ambassador in an hour and I simply mustn’t be late.” He slips out of Sebastian’s grasp, retreating into the bedroom to dress for the occasion.

Sebastian lets his forehead hit the wall in front of him and groans in frustration. Three days, he thinks. Three more days and Jim won’t be able to refuse.

~

Sebastian manages to catch Jim coming out of the shower the next morning. Jim is doing it on purpose, he thinks, clattering around the house in only a towel. The unsubtle sashay of his hips, to which the towel is barely clinging makes Sebastian’s mouth water. It would take the strength of a god to resist that type of temptation. It’s an added bonus that Seb knows Jim’s schedule is free until ten.

“C’mere,” he growls, when Jim saunters through the kitchen to fetch a cup of tea. Jim shoots him an innocent smile as he steps right up into Sebastian’s personal space. Right where Sebastian wants him.

It’s their flat, so he doesn’t have any compunctions about tugging the towel away from Jim’s body and grasping the shower warm skin of Jim’s hips to tug him nearer, to pull him flat up against Sebastian’s well fitted suit. Jim widens his stance minutely, increasing the disparity in their heights and taking the opportunity to slide his half-hard dick across Sebastian’s thigh.

Seb groans at the sensation, his own cock rapidly growing in the confines of his trousers. He leans down and takes Jim’s ear between his teeth, tugging sharply, before tilting the man’s face upward with a hand on his chin and kissing him, tasting him. He feels insatiable and knows the feeling is only going to grow as Jim actually goes into heat. He can feel his body tensing in anticipation, sensing its moment is coming. He’s going to fuck Jim hard, fill his arse and knot him. His body is crying out to mate, to claim the man and impregnate him. He wants—

His phone alarm goes off. Jim pulls back, dipping slightly to snatch his towel off the floor. He lets it hang over his shoulder, suspended from one fingertip as he saunters away.

“You didn’t forget about Goodrich, did you, Seb?” he calls. “Make it a clean one. I don’t want that suit to get messy.”

Sebastian manfully does not whimper. He adjusts himself before downing the rest of his coffee and going to fetch his rifle. Jim is doing it on purpose.

~

Sebastian jerks off half a dozen times over the course of the next few days. Usually it isn’t this bad. Jim’s scent has always driven him mad, but it seems extraordinarily potent this month and Sebastian can’t put a finger on why until Jim catches him in a furious, middle of the night wank session.

“You’d better be saving some of that for me,” Jim growls, trailing a finger through the spilled come on Sebastian’s belly. He brings the finger to his lips, wrapping them around the digit and rolling his eyes back exaggeratedly as he sucks it clean. Sebastian’s hard again in seconds, but that doesn’t stop him from coming to a conclusion.

“You haven’t—“ he stammers, as Jim rubs his hand in mess. “You’ve been taking your Pill, haven’t you?”

Because that would explain a lot. The increased pheromones, the way he’s kept Sebastian on edge all of this time, making him even more desperate to fill Jim when the time comes. Jim’s fingers still and his eyes are downcast, the corner of his bottom lip drawn into his mouth.

“Christ,” Seb breaths, because it doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out. He pulls Jim down on top of him, kissing him soundly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jim’s face is buried in Sebastian’s neck, licking and biting at the joint. Sebastian makes out Jim’s murmur of “surprise” eventually and huffs a laugh, dragging Jim back up for another kiss on the lips.

“You bastard. So all of these times you’ve left me hard as a rock it was so that I’d have more sperm for you?”

Jim pulls back and gives him an icy look.

“No, all of those times were because you’re a horny idiot and I have a criminal empire to run,” he snaps.

“Oh.” Seb deflates, slightly. Jim takes pity and leans in again.

“But you’re mine and this weekend is entirely ours.”

~

Jim’s heat comes on in a crashing wave of intense desire. It happens when Sebastian is sound asleep, the middle of Friday night, but he knows what’s happening because the first thing he registers when he wakes up is the feel of Jim shoving himself down on Sebastian’s cock.

Seb surges up to meet him, flipping Jim onto his back in one swift movement. Even half awake his body know what to do, slamming into the warm wet heat of Jim’s arse. He can feel himself growing, swelling up to his full size. Jim’s moans are breathy and desperate. He whines as he pushes back, bracing his hands against the wall and squirming, grinding himself against Sebastian’s pelvis.

It’s magnificent. Usually Jim hates how needy he becomes during his heat. He resents it for days afterwards and in the weeks beforehand. But now, right now, he’s lost to his body’s desires and Sebastian couldn’t be happier. They’ll be together for days, doing nothing but this and by the end of it, there will be a spark growing inside of Jim’s abdomen, a spark that will have Sebastian’s looks and Jim’s wit. Jim’s finally gone off the Pill and Sebastian’s not going to lose a second of trying to conceive.

The thought of marking Jim, claiming him and showing him off—showing that it’s Sebastian’s child he’s carrying—eventually pushes Seb over the edge. He lunges forward when he comes, licking into Jim’s mouth and growling endearments around his lips.

When he’s stopped coming, he manages to roll Jim onto his side so that they can both comfortably collapse. His knot keeps him firmly ensconced inside of Jim, plugging him up to give his sperm a better chance of doing their jobs. He shifts, just a little, loving the moan that Jim gives him in return, showing just how sensitive he’s become.

Jim squirms, thrusting up against Sebastian’s belly and the sensations that shiver down around Seb’s cock nearly make him black out. He reaches down to still Jim with a hand to his hip, reaching between them to stroke Jim’s cock. Jim squeezes his eyes shut, lips moving, muttering something—he’s too far gone to be coherent, but Jim never really shuts up. Sebastian smothers the words with another kiss and it isn’t long before Jim’s come splashes warm across Seb’s skin.

They say nothing for several moments, still locked together. When Jim’s breathing evens out he smiles, leaning toward Sebastian to rest his forehead on his collarbone. Seb nuzzles a bit into Jim’s hair.

“Are you satisfied?” Jim asks, with just a hint of exasperation. “You’ve been begging for it all week.”

Sebastian shifts, a finger tracing it’s way past Jim’s damp balls to circle the place that their skin merges. Jim shudders at the contact, making Sebastian grin. He feels hungry for it again, wants to start thrusting, start pounding into Jim until they both pass out. There’s time enough for that once his knot goes down.

“Not in the least,” he says, nipping at Jim’s lower lip. “I think you’ll find me quite insatiable.


End file.
